Angel With a Shotgun
by uselessapproach
Summary: Songfic. One-shot. Based off of 'Angel With a Shotgun' by The Cab. Ezria fluff with a bit of Jason in the story. Ezra attends his high school reunion and has a run-in with Jason.


**Hi there! I got this idea after I finished listening to 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab while sitting on fake grass watching sweaty people play soccer on a very hot Friday afternoon. I wrote another one-shot called 'Endlessly' which is also by The Cab, and also about Ezria. It was meant to be another one-shot in that, but I decided to publish it separately.**

**So 'Angel With a Shotgun' by The Cab off their new Album, Symphony Soldier. Amazing. And a little ironic, since Alex Marshall date/d Lucy Hale.**

**I am an Ezria AND Jaria shipper, so I put Jason in here even though he doesn't end up with Aria.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or The Cab**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,<br>An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)  
><em>

"Ezra! Are you still going to your reunion?" Aria asked as she put on her earrings.

Ezra walked out of the bathroom holding his tie, "I guess I am. I don't know why Rosewood wanted to have a reunion fourteen years after I graduated though. It's too early for me to worry about this stuff."

"It's a small town. Everybody stays close. And apparently Rosewood wants that to happen." Aria walked up to her boyfriend and tied the tie around his neck.

Ezra sighed, "But we're still going for dinner afterwards right? I made the best reservations at the best Italian restaurant in town, and I have a small surprise for you."

"Oh you do? I'll look forward to it," Aria winked, "I already called the girls. We're going to go shopping in Philadelphia for a couple of hours, and then I'll be back just in time for our dinner."

"Fine. Do you need to be dropped off?"

Aria shook her head, "No. I'll walk over to Hanna's. You should leave now. It starts soon."

Ezra put his arms around Aria's neck, "I'll see you in a few hours then. Don't go overboard. Don't eat too much either. We have a dinner reservation."

"Of course. Have fun. Don't get seduced by former classmates. Okay?" Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's waist.

Ezra kissed her forehead, "Definitely not. I have you remember? I'm set for a very long time."

Aria laughed, "Okay then. I think you should leave now, or we'll never leave at this rate."

"Alright. See you later?" Ezra grabbed his keys from the table and walked towards the door, "Love you."

"Love you too," Aria waved back.

_Get out your guns, battles begun,  
>are you a saint, or a sinner?<br>If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
>with my heart on a trigger.<em>

Ezra got out of his car and walked towards Rosewood High. He would have felt nostalgic if he hadn't taught here, but he did, so he wasn't really feeling anything.

"Ezra Fitz?" A voice called out from behind him.

Ezra turned around, "Jon?"

"Hey! How are you man?" Jon walked up and shook hands with him, "I hear plenty of good things about you."

"Thanks. It's nothing much." Ezra stared at Jon. The last time he saw him, Jon had thick glasses and braces. Now, he looked normal, "How are you?"

"Same old. Same old. I invited one of my college buddies. He went to Rosewood, but a few years after us." Jon motioned for his friend to come up, "Ezra, this is Jason DiLaurentis."

"Ezra." Jason calmly said.

"Jason." Ezra said back.

Jon looked confused, "You guys know each other?"

Jason looked at Jon, "Long story."

Jon just shrugged, "Fine by me. I'm going to head inside. You two can catch up.

Ezra and Jason watched their friend enter the building before turning to face each other, the tension building up.

"How've you been?" Jason finally asked after what seemed like hours of silence, when it was only a couple of minutes.

"Fairly well. I just signed a movie deal for my book, and I'm currently writing a new one." Ezra said, "You?"

"Congratulations. I've been pretty much just here and there. I only came to Rosewood because Jon invited me to this, and I heard Aria was still living here."

"Aria?" Ezra widened his eyes.

Jason stared, almost glared, at him, "I'm still in love with her."

"But she's not in love with you anymore. She never was," Ezra snapped back, "She chose me."

Jason chuckled, "We'll see about that."

_They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

Ezra had a fun time reconnecting with his old classmates, but he just wasn't in the mood for mingling. He was extremely nervous about his dinner with Aria later.

"What brings you to our reunion Jason?" Ezra heard from behind him. He recognized the voice of one of his old teachers.

Jason chuckled, "Not much really. Jon invited me, but the main reason I went back was, for cliché reasons, a girl."

"Ahh, I see. Love of your life?" the teacher asked.

Jason smiled, "Yeah."

Ezra turned around just as his old teacher saw him, "Ezra Fitz! Hey, a former student of mine!"

"Hello Mr. Smith." Ezra walked up to him and Jason.

"How are you? I just heard about your movie deal! Congratulations!" Mr. Smith shook hands with him, "I was just talking to Jason here about Rosewood. Have you two met?"

Ezra smirked a bit, "We've been acquainted."

"That's amazing! How have you been Ezra? Married?" Mr. Smith asked. Ezra noticed Jason glaring at his old teacher for asking such a question.

Ezra's smile widened, "Not married. But I have a girlfriend. She's also the editor-in-chief of the publishing company I'm with."

Smith looked curious, "Are you talking about Aria Montgomery?"

"Yes, I am. I've been with her for six years." Ezra snuck a glance at Jason, whose eyes were glaring back at his.

Jason stared at him for a few more seconds, "Six years, Ezra? Didn't you start teaching six years ago, while Aria was in high school?"

Ezra was dumbfounded, Smith looked at Ezra, "Fitz?"

"Uh- Well, that doesn't matter anymore does it?" Ezra asked nervously.

Jason smirked, he was having way too much fun with this, "It matters only slightly Ezra. I mean, starting a relationship with one of your students," he said raising his voice during the last few words. People turned towards the three men, curious at the event happening.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked Jason with a hint of anger.

Jason smirked, "Payback. For stealing the person I love and also for _dating one of your students_."

Jason chuckled one last time, looked around at the people starting to whisper, and walked out.

Ezra was furious now, he dislike how people were whispering, pointing accusing glares at him, and he followed Jason outside.

"Jason!" Ezra yelled, "What the fuck were doing in there? What the hell is your problem?"

Jason turned around, "You! You're my problem!" and punched Ezra in the jaw.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting til' the wars won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<em>

Ezra felt his cheek make contact with a small piece of glass on the ground. The glass cut through his skin and he immediately felt blood rush from the open wound, "Fuck." He stood up and tackled Jason to the ground. While they were on the ground, he noticed a small bag by Jason's head. Ezra rolled off of him and took the small bag before Jason could.

"What's this?" Ezra asked with a small smirk on his face. He couldn't feel the cut on his face anymore.

"None of your business. Give it back or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Tell more people about my relationship with Aria? Half of Rosewood probably knows about it by now. I might have a field day with the press, but at least I'm not doing anything illegal." Ezra glared at Jason.

"Fuck you Fitz." Jason finally gave up as people walked outside. They were all wondering why the two of them took a while dealing with their issue.

"Nah. I'm good. I have Aria though." Ezra said with a smirk, he then remembered his dinner with Aria. He was supposed to be there 20 minutes ago.

Ezra saw Jon, "Jon! DiLaurentis had a small bag of something in his pocket. You can take care of that. I have a dinner to catch."

"Wait! Ezra-"

"Sorry, I have a very important dinner to go to." Ezra ran to his car.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
>don't mean I'm not a believer.<br>..and major Tom, will sing along.  
>Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.<em>

They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<p>

Ezra ran to his apartment and began searching for the box. Where did he put it? He remembered he hid it in one of his drawers, so he ran to get it.

He checked his watch, "I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." He didn't even bother checking he state of his cheek as he ran out of the apartment and hopped into his car to get to the restaurant.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting til' the wars won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<br>_

He finally stumbled into the restaurant, out of breath. He saw Aria sitting at a table and ran over to her, "Aria-"

Aria saw the state Ezra was in, "Ezra, what happened to your cheek?"

"No. Forget about that. I'm sorry I'm late. I had to get something." Ezra fumbled for his pockets for a few seconds before finding what he wanted.

"What are you doing?" Aria stood up as Ezra knelt down on one knee in front of her.

Ezra smiled, but it hurt him a bit. He felt blood trickle down his left cheek, "What I should have done a long time ago."

Aria felt tears forming in her eyes as Ezra opened the small velvet box in his hand which held the most beautiful sapphire ring she ever saw, "Ezra-"

He cut her off, "I got this little cut on my cheek after Jason DiLaurentis punched me square in the jaw. But I got him good after I found a stash of pot in his jacket pocket. I realized I was late and I ran to my apartment to grab the ring. It was my grandma's. She left in her will for me so that one day I will give it to the girl that steals my heart. And that's you Aria, you challenge me in so many ways, you make me happy like I never thought I'd be, and like that old Chinese prophecy says, my red string is connected to yours and no matter how many times it is pulled and tattered, it will never break. I love you so much which is why I'm asking you, Aria Montgomery, to marry me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

_They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope my writing didn't bore you or make you cringe. I'm nto that good of a writer, and only read through this a couple of times after I finished reading it.<strong> **R/R! :D**


End file.
